Bad boys
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Takao and Max are FBI agents, the best in their field. When an old enemy arises again, they find themselves lugging around new body guards, Rei and Kai. YAOI TyKa, MaRe and KeTa
1. Not you again

**_Bad boys  
_**_Authoress: edhel-tarien _

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters. **

Pairings: TyKa, MaRe and KeTa

_Another day, another fanfic! Lol. Well, hope you guys like this one! It's very different to the others! This takes place when the bladebreakers are all around twenty years old and they don't know each other. It's like in a different dimension. Lol. So obviously, they are VERY OOC! Read and review!_

_Chapter one: Not you again_

Takao sat on the couch as he flicked through the channels. "There has to be something on" he complained as he sighed and switched it off. There was nothing on, and he was seriously bored. "Agent Kinomiya? Agent Kinomiya! Report officer!" his walkie talky went off as his eyes widened and he searched for it frantically. "Yes boss?" he answered, quietly panting for breath as he slumped on the couch once more. "There's a situation at the bank! Bring in the bandit! Over and out!" his boss stated and the walkie talkie went silent. Takao grinned as he reached for his guns and sword. "Nothing like catching the bad guys of a morning" he stated, a smirk developing on his lips. "I bet" stated another voice belonging to his work partner and best friend Max. "Morning Maxie, we have a situation at the bank. Strap on your guns and bullet proof fence and let's go". Max nodded as they both slipped on their black bullet proof vest, with white letters FBI printed neatly at the front. Wearing his white singlet and black pants with white joggers, Takao strapped on his last gun around his leg and placed his sword safely at his side.

Max slipped on his black singlet and pants, his two guns and fairly large knife at his side. Both man well built and in shape. Both men looking extremely good looking. Max grew out of his wild hairstyle. His hair, as he grew older, flattened and became straight and bouncy. He wore it half way over his ears, his freckles gone, his body matured. Muscles replacing the boyish body, eyes slightly smaller than before. Takao's was the same. His hair slightly flatter and he grew it to mid back. His boyish body lost in the ripples of now muscles and tall figure. His eyes the same, a deep navy blue in colour. They grinned as they walked out the door and jumped into the black Ferrari F430. The boys met in the military when they had joined the army and when they saved each others lives, they became best friends. Takao's father died in the war and his mother was a nurse in the same war, while she was tending to her husbands wounds, a bomb hit the shelter. No one survived. Takao was only five years old then. At five years old he didn't really understand, but now at the age of twenty two, it made all the difference.

He was raised by his grandfather, known as Kinomiya. Not many people knew his grandpas name, all they knew was he was a kendo master, and was once leader of the secret ninjas known as 'the hidden'. Known as the best kendo master to be exact, he was what every trainee kendo warrior hoped to be and Takao's teacher and mentor. Max's parents where extremely different to Takao's. Max's mum was a great scientist, designed many cures to diseases and made discoveries no one knew off. His dad was a simple owner of a small local corner shop and was friends with the entire town. When Max's mum married his dad, she resigned and gave birth to Max. After max was three years old, the scientists asked for her back, but she had loved her life at home and refused. While working with her husband one day. Their shop mysteriously blew up. Max promised his dad that he would become a FBI agent and avenge their death one day. He would not rest until he did.

Sighing, Max stared out the window. It was so long ago, yet so fresh in his memory and heart. He missed his parents deeply every day that went by. He never dated anyone, he felt weird about caring for someone, since his loved ones where ripped away from him at such a young age. Glancing at the slightly older man beside him he winced. Takao was a cheerful young man, could bring the heart out of stone. He lightened up Max a lot, and Max claimed him as his long lost brother. He often worried about Takao though. Every since he could remember he would not let anyone into his heart besides himself as a brother. The only ones who really did know the real Takao was himself and Kinomiya. They where the only family he had. Max could never understand why Takao would not find himself a lover; so many girls had thrown themselves at his feet, so many admirers. But he did not do anything about it, but instead shook them off and kept going.

Shrugging mentally, Max loaded his gun and made sure that it was fine. Takao grinned at him as he refocused on the road. "So Agent Mizuhara, how many will you take down this time?" Max laughed at the mention of their game. They kept score of how many bad guys that caught and at the end of the year, whoever had the most, won and had to be the others slave for a day. "More than you at the end of the year" he replied back, a smirk on his lips. Takao laughed at this statement and a smug grin replaced his features. "I do believe, Agent Mizuhara, that I am in the lead" he stated a proud look in his eyes. Max rolled his eyes at the comment and glanced at him wearily. "That's because of your trusty sword Agent Kinomiya" he replied, glancing down at the Samurai in its sheath. Takao grinned at this and a hand gingerly touched the dragon engraved sword. "Ai, it is Dragoon. He is my winning streak" he replied, smiling at Max as they stopped at a red light.

Max grinned and nodded. He understood very well. "As is your knife Draciel, we are good partners this way, no?" laughing, Max agreed and the car started moving once more. Takao started taking sharp turns, and speeding up when needed. Finally arriving at the scene, they noticed the many police cars surrounding the building. Getting out of the car, Takao and Max strode up to the leader of the mass of police and flashed their ID. "Agent Kinomiya and this is my partner Agent Mizuhara. What's the situation?" the man with deep brown hair shook his head, his hair falling even more over his large glasses which hid his eyes. "Chief Kenny, but you can call me chief. There seems to be a hostage situation inside. We can't seem to get any of our men in, and our best men are stuck inside the building" Takao nodded and checked his gun and sword. "Well, we've been sent by the department, we're here to fix the situation" with that he and Max started walking towards the bank. "Oh, do us a favour? Keep them distracted" Takao stated, turning his head back to the chief for a moment and then proceeded forward. "What's the plan?" Max asked, earning a grin from his partner.

"The same as always Maxie, get the bad guys and be the hero" Max laughed at his reply and placed on his leather gloves. "Well then, should we barge in or sneak in genius?" he asked, earning a playful pout in return. "I said the same as usual Maxie…I didn't say lets play ninjas!" Laughing, Max nodded and made sure that everything was fine. "Right then partner, lead the way!" he stated, pulling out a gun in each hand. Takao pulled out his gun as well and strode in through the front entrance. Seeing them walk through the front entrance, a nearby officer called after them. "Agent Kinomiya and Mizuhara! There is an entrance through the back way!" glancing at him, Max sighed and took the safety off his guns. They entered the building, threw the two robbers out threw the doors and proceeded forward. Sweat dropping the officer stared in awe. "Or the front door would be fine" he muttered, arresting the barely conscious robbers and reading them their rights.

Inside, Takao glanced about him and laughed. "If I were a robber…where would I be?" he asked, his partner laughing, "in jail" Max replied joining in the laughter generating from Takao. "I would have arrested myself! How sad!" with that, he shot a bullet into a window, hitting the gunman directly in his hand. "Well, that solves the hostage's problem" Max stated, running towards the other robbers and quickly disarming them. Takao faced the group and smiled. Pulling out his badge, he addressed the crowd. "My name is Agent Kinomiya and this is my partner Agent Mizuhara. We're your rescue team. So if you would be so kind, as to proceed out that door and out of this building fairly quickly, it would be much appreciated" With that he directed the way out and the hostages where safe. All accept two of course.

Eyes scrunching in confusion, he picked up his walkie talkie. "Chief come in" he said, waiting patiently for a reply. "Chief here, what's the situation Agent Kinomiya?" he replied, static distorting is voice slightly. "Did you not say that your best officers where in here? How many are there?" Max came back into the room, placing the last robber's body on top of the pile. "Yes, two of my best officers! Officer Kon and Officer Hiwitari" sighing, Max leaned against the wall. "Don't tell me we have to save them!" he complained, checking his gun for bullets out of boredom. Sighing, Takao nodded. "It seems so. Well then, where are they?" sighing Max looked around him and found a small weird looking out line on a wall. Sighing at the simpleness, he placed his knife in the crack and yanked it opened with Takao's help. There in the dark, were two young males, around their age. Both where seated on the ground, bound together by rope and sticky tape covering their mouths. Sighing, they began to untie the young men, so that they would be free. "So Agent Kinomiya, we meet again" a voice stated, echoing from a destination within the large dark room. "And who are you may I ask?" Takao replied, finally managing to get through one layer of rope. "Takao, how not nice of you! After all these years too!" taking out Dragoon, Takao sliced through all the ropes at once, releasing the hostages. "Who goes there? Is that you Sumeragi?" the man laughed at his questions. "So, you finally remember! How touching, the great Agent Kinomiya remembers his life long rival!" Takao gritted his teeth, as his partner Max took the two officers out into the hallway.

"Not you again!" Takao wined as he sighed. "Do you ever learn when to give up? No matter what you do Sumeragi; I will always be there to stop you!" Sumeragi laughed at his enthusiasm and it echoed off the dark walls. "Soon Kinomiya, you and I are going to meet again. And when we do, it will be battle to the death. But until then, you and your buddies are going to play a game with me. Its called 'guess what Sumeragi will do next'. I'm going to leave you clues, and you are going to have to solve all the riddles to save peoples lives. Until then Kinomiya, farewell". A crashing sound was heard, then the breaking of glass. Stepping out of the room, he sheathed his sword while muttering numerous of curses under his breath. It was just the beginning. Glancing at the officers in front of him, he took note that one was a Chinese, neko-jin looking man, a little taller than Max. Long raven black hair and yellow piercing eyes like a cat. The other was a Russian with two toned colour hair. His eye colour was crimson and he was slightly taller than Takao.

Nodding at the officers, Takao glanced at his partner wearily. "Guess whose back" he stated, earning a shocked look, which turned into annoyance. "You're joking! Not him again!" he wined, earning confused looks from their recent companions. "Nope, Sumeragi is up to it again. We should report back to headquarters immediately, his starting a new game". Max sighed at this news and a look of weariness overcame his features. "I was enjoying my holiday" he stated, earning a nod of understanding from his partner and a pat on the back. "lets go partner, we have to bring these guys to their chief and get back". Nodding in agreement, Max eyed the two officers. "I take it you are Officer Kon and Officer Hiwitari". Earning a nod from the two, the neko-jin looking officer bowed. "thank you for coming for us. I am Rei Kon, and this is my partner, Kai Hiwitari". Nodding at both, Takao bowed. "I am Agent Takao Kinomiya and this is my partner Agent Max Mizuhara. It is a pleasure to meet you. We are so for our some what lateness. Your chief is outside".

Nodding the two proceeded outside. "Oh, hey Agent Kinomiya" the one named Kai stated. Takao glanced at his direction, as a smirk formed on the mans lips. "You're too slow. We could have died before you got here" and with that, they left. Fuming, Takao stomped his foot in frustration. "Why with all the nerve! That ungrateful little _TWIT_! **UGH**!" Max sighed, as he rubbed his temples. It had been a really long evening.

Walking outside, they found there on boss and chief talking. Upon seeing there arrival, their boss signalled for them to come over. Standing by their boss's side, Chief left them in privacy to discuss matters with his own boys. "Boys, the two officers just informed me about Sumeragi. So he's at it again huh?" the two men nodded in return, much to their boss's distress. "Don't worry Mr Dickenson, we'll have it covered" Max assured, elbowing Takao rather hardly to play along. "Sure thing Mr D, we're all over it. Actually I was just about to ring our team now". Shaking his head, Mr Dickenson sighed. "I'm afraid it's much worse now my boys, now you two pacifically are targeted. Your going to have to have guards on you at all times". Both parties of boys where heard in unison. "WHAT?" Glancing at the other two officers for their joining in of outburst, Takao glanced at his boss distractedly. "I guess you already have assigned them" he stated, earning a sad nod from Mr Dickenson. Sighing, the pair met up with the other two officers. Mr Dickenson cleared his throat, "Takao and Max, meet your new body guards, Kai and Rei".

End of chapter one

Oo Well, there you have it guys! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Take care!

Edhel


	2. Your joking!

**_Bad boys  
_**_Authoress: edhel-tarien _

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.  
**Pairings: TyKa, MaRe and KeTa

_Well, I really like the storyline at the moment, so it's kind of given me the inspiration to write more! LOL! Oh, and this also a comedy, well…trying to be one anyway…Haha. But first, as usual, some thanks to my wonderful reviewers!_

**Kai's the best:** hope I updated fast enough, I'm sorry it took so long! But I am glad that you like it and thank you for your review!  
**LeVel27Guitar: **sorry it took a while to update, but I'm in my last year of school, so its hell trying to find some spare time! Hope you like this update!  
**Serena429: **thanks and sorry it took so long to update. I actually am going to write that story you requested (I'm sorry it's taking so long) just in case you didn't get my message on your TyKa website. But if you would, come visit my yahoo group (if you haven't already) and join!  
**Silver Dragon of Evening: **sorry it took a while to update, but it's a killer trying to study for my major exams and trying to keep all my stories updated. Hope you enjoy this and thanks for reviewing.  
**FireieGurl: **Lol, I'm glad that you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but I hope this keeps you going for a while!  
**Miko-sn: **yeah I noticed that when I was reading through it again, but I'm glad that you like it and hope that you enjoy this update! Please drop by some of my other stories, all except on are TyKa paring. Thanks for the review!  
**Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover: **I hope that you liked the last chapter and like this update as well. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been very busy studying. Thanks for your review!  
**Kimmy kittens: **I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update but I hope that you like it! Thanks for your review, and yes, poor Rei and Kai are going to have their hands full.  
**xXxAngelxXx: **Lol, I'm glad that you found it interesting, and I'm sorry it took so long to update! I hope you like it though!

**Well! On with the story! Thanks for all your support guys; I appreciate all your reviews!**

_Chapter two: You're joking! _

Starring at them, Max and Takao's eyes almost bludged out. "You're joking right? Like, we just saved 'their' asses, and now their meant to protect ours?" Takao asked disbelievingly. Slightly glaring, Kai stared at him. "For your information, we voluntarily and purposefully gave ourselves up. We were trying to find out more information about this so called Sumeragi". Takao returned the glare as his eye brow raised. "Oh? And I suppose that you purposefully gagged yourself and tied yourself up, with no weapon or way of escaping?" Kai's glare turned colder, as everyone fell silent. Suddenly smirking, Kai eyes shinned mischievously "You are all mine" he stated, earning a shocked look from Takao and co. Blinking, Takao stared at him as though he was the biggest weirdo on earth. "Uhh…come again?" he asked, the smirk deepening on Kai. "I'm the one who's going to take care of you". Sighing, Takao rubbed his temples. "I have protection! My partners got my back at all times! Right Maxie?" turning towards Max in hope of support, he found him standing away from the group, talking to Officer Kon. Sweat dropping, he sighed. "Some partner you are" he muttered under his breath, returning back to Kai. "Listen officer Hiwitari, Chief and Mr D, I can honestly take care of myself! I've been handling this guy for five years now! Max and I are the best officers Japans got! And you give me two rookies to protect me?" Sighing at his Agent, Mr Dickinson understood how degrading it must be.

What Takao didn't know however, was that Rei and Kai hadn't been rookies in a long while. "Listen kid, I ain't no rookie" Kai stated, a smirk still lingering from previous comments. Raising a brow in his direction, Takao stared at him. "Oh? And I take it that being a FBI officer is lower than a Po-" "Secret service officer no. We're equal actually". Eyes widening at Kai's statement, Takao stared at his boss. "You told me that they where rookies" shaking his head, Chief glanced at him wearily "I said they where my best officers not rookies, you assumed they where rookies". Sighing at the complication of the situation, his shoulders slumped. "Do I have too?" he wined at his boss, earning a sympathetic look from him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Mr D squeezed it encouragingly "yes Takao, it's for the best". Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Max and dragged him to their car. "TAKAO! What are you doing? I was talking thank you!" sighing, Takao glared at him. Eyes widening, Max looked at him quizzically. "Why are you looking at me, like when I 'supposedly' left you behind in that warehouse in Columbia when we were on mission?" he asked, earning a sigh from Takao. "Guess who our new body guards are" he stated, earning a shocked look from his partner. "You're joking! Those rookies?" Max breathed. Staring at him disbelievingly, Takao shifted in his direction. "That's a funny coming from you! Mr I-broke-code-234!" Takao shouted as Max turned his way. "_EXCUSE _me? I did not flirt with the enemy!" Breaking out into a fight, the other group watched them intently.

Blinking, Rei and Kai stared at each other than at the two fighting boys who were now bashing each other. "Should we uhh…break it up?" Rei asked, watching Takao drag Max into the ground. Sighing, Mr Dickinson shook his head, and took his hat off. "It's best not to get in their way. The last officer who did, ended up in hospital for a month!" shrugging, Kai leaned against the car and watched the show, while his partner Rei looked on worriedly. After a little while, the two bruised and blood stained boys pulled apart from each other. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Takao glanced over to Max who took a swig of water. Sighing, he crawled over to him and slumping against their car. "You bashed me" Max laughed as he nodded. "I think you gave me a black eye Kao. I can't believe this is happening…where not getting that old are we?" glancing at his partner, Takao burst out laughing, eyes slitting, Max did not look impressed.

Slipping his arm around Max's shoulder, Takao looked at him truthfully, "Maxie, we are only young! We have our whole lives in front of us! Look, we met four years ago in the army. We lived through the war, I'm sure we're going to live through Sumeragi…again!" laughing, Max joined in and they gave a friendly hug. Standing, they hobbled over to the group. The smirking Kai pushed himself off the car and approached Takao. "You look great with sweat dripping off you" he whispered in his ear. Smacking him upside the head, Takao glared at Kai, whose smirk only deepened. 'All mine' he mouthed, causing Takao's glare to get colder. Max blinked as he glanced between the two. Something was up. Mr Dickinson cleared his throat to avoid more complications. They hadn't heard all the news. "Well, now that they are assigned to be your bodyguards, that means that….theyhavetolivewithyoufromnowon!" he rushed earning a confused look from his agents. Tyson rubbed his temples as he glanced at him wearily. "Mr D, we are not speaking alien language. Now, let's try that in English!" Sighing, Mr Dickinson took a step back to avoid the roar that was about to come. "They…err…have to live with you from now on…" Eyes widening, Tyson's fists clenched as he stared at the ground. Sighing in defeat he glanced at the two officers. It was definitely going to be an interesting case.

Glancing at his partner, Tyson sighed again. "Yeah whatever. But if you two try anything, you and the bullets in my gun are going to become very intimate" he stated, glaring at Kai again before swishing around and the two stalked off to their car. Getting in their black Ferrari F430, they started the engine and sat in the care discussing things. Kai and Rei looked at each other before glancing at their boss. "Do you think this is a good idea chief? They don't look to happy about it" Rei asked as chief Kenny sighed. Mr Dickson laughed as he patted the two on the back. "Good luck to you both! But I must warn you, these two boys met in the army…so uhh…don't make them too mad!" And with that he hoped in his car and drove off. Blinking, Kai smirked before he turned towards Takao. "Hey koi! When are we going home?" Takao fumed in the car as he glared at him. "I AM NOT YOUR KOI!" He screamed back, making Kai smirk deepen. "Not yet" he whispered to Rei as he gave him a wink. Sighing at Kai's behaviour, he was slightly shocked at his affections for the younger boy. Kai didn't usually take to people so easily, and here he was hitting on the guy he was supposed to guard. Laughing, Kai hoped in their red Saleen S7, twin turbo and started the engine, Rei hoping in the passenger seat.

"What are we going to do Kao? I don't want them living with us! Yeah sure, the Rei guy is nice, but not when they are going to live with us! KAO PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE A PLAN!" Max exclaimed worriedly as Takao sighed. "I always have a plan Maxie. But at the moment we have to work with these guys so we can stop Sumeragi. He's going to claim innocent lives, and I can't live with that" he stated, a determined look in his eye. "Listen Maxie, I can't stand them living with us too. But its orders and we have to obey. He'll keep killing till this no one left…we must keep him behind bars this time" he stated, gripping the front steering well tightly. "We have too" sighing, Max nodded as he slumped into his chair. _BEEP! _"Come on Koi! Get a move on!" Kai shouted as Takao sneered. "That guy is going to get it so badly!" he hissed as Max laughed. "It seems that you've got another admirer" Max teased, earning a glare from Takao. "I wouldn't date that guy even if he was the last person on earth" he stated, huffing and pressing on the accelerator. _"He is kinda hot though…ARGH! TAKAO! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"_ his mind fumed as he sighed. Breaking next to their new body guard's car he eyed it before he glanced at the smirking Kai. "Don't lose us, because if you do, that's too bad for you" Takao stated and sped of down the road. Kai's smirk deepened as he slammed on the accelerator. "He has no idea who he's dealing with" Kai stated, Rei shaking his head again. Kai had been a street racer before he had joined the force, and was the fastest driver in Russia. "Take it easy on them" Rei exclaimed, worried that he may upset their new cases.

Max glanced at the laptop as Takao screeched around corners. "You do know that speeding is a federal offence right?" he asked, as Takao rolled his eyes. "You should have told me that before you met me in the war. Then maybe I wouldn't be the fastest in all of Asia" Max laughed as he shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Hmm…your lover boy has an interesting profile" Takao sneered as he sent a glare in Max's direction. "You want to be hurt don't you? HE'S NOT MY LOVER!" he exclaimed, making Max sigh. "Yeah whatever" Max stated, scanning the page. "Is there any information you'd care to share?" Takao asked as Max laughed. "Oh sorry Kao, my bad. Uhh…he was a smart arse, raised by his millionaire of a grandfather and had home schooling. He reached college level at the age of twelve and has a degree in literature, science, mathematical strategies, law, advanced self defence and physical education". Takao's eye brows raised as he glanced at Max quickly. "Are you serious? So this guy some sort of genius?" he asked, trying to focus on the road before him. "Yeah, something like that. He has received scores from nineties up. He is mentally brilliant. However with that brilliance comes some records. He has been jailed a few times for street racing, virus production and attempted murder against a man named John Summers. It's stated that the man killed his parents and so Kai got off lightly". Takao's mind reeled with information. Then this guy was just like them. "How about Kon?" He asked, turning the corner speedily, Kai following close behind. "Officer Rei Kon. raised in China in a small village. His father is the governor of this village and his mother is the village priestess. Rei has a record of computer hacking and is a strategist. He is a martial arts master and held a little community dojo in China. He has a degree in physical education and law. Been in the work force for five years". Takao mentally shrugged, as his car spun and stopped perfectly in a car space on the other side of the road.

"Takao Kinomiya. FBI agent for three years. Served in the military for two years and received a badge of honour and courage. His father was a general in the army and his mother was a nurse. They both died mysteriously in a bombing of the shelter. Finished high school with honours and has a degree in Law, advanced literature, physical education, advanced mathematical strategies, ancient history and visual arts. He graduated from all his courses with honours. Grandson of…oh my god!" Rei exclaimed, Kai sending him a confused glanced. "What Rei?" he asked, Rei's eyes widened in shock. "He's the grandson of Kinomiya! THE Kinomiya!" Kai's eyes widened as he stared at the screen. "As in the Kinomiya, master of Kendo and the fighting arts, leader of 'the hidden'?" Kai asked as Rei glanced at Takao from across the street. "Amazing…then since Takao was raised by him…Takao must know everything he does! Takao must be a master now!" Kai's eyes widened as he watched the man from across the street. "Hmm" Rei sighed as he clicked some more things on the screen. "Protecting them might be harder then we thought. Since Takao is Kinomiya's grandson, there might be more then just Sumeragi after him…oh here we are, Max Mizuhara" Rei stated, taking a sip of his coffee. "graduated high school with honours…gee, these guys are smart…received the highest marks possible for advanced strategic mathematics, advanced science, advanced self defence and Law". Kai raised his eyebrows eyeing the blonde across the road. "Who him? Wouldn't think it of the short guy" Rei's head spun to Kai's direction.

"Just because his a little shorter then most people, it doesn't mean him DUMB!" he snapped, Kai's eye brow rising before a smirk twitched at his lips. "Well, well, well! It seems my partner has some confession to make!" he teased as Rei turned bright red. "NOTHING! STOP TEASING ME!" he snapped again at the laughing Kai. "Well when you two love birds are finished, we'd like to start working" Takao stated factually as the pairs eyes widened. Smirking at Takao, Kai leant out of the window. "Why? Jealous koi?" he asked, Takao glaring at him coldly "Listen, I am not your lover and never will be. This is a serious situation and I take my work seriously! Now get your asses inside now so I can get on with it!" he snapped, stalking of in Max's direction and they both entered the two story house. Smirk deepening, Kai watched his departing form. "He such a fox! He's unlike anyone I've ever met!" he stated, getting out of the car and walking with Rei towards the front door. "Just don't let it get in the way of our job" Rei stated as Kai laughed. "It wont…it'll just make things more interesting…"

_**End of chapter two!**_

_Well guys, hope you liked it and please review!_

_Edhel _


	3. The first stage

**_Bad boys  
_**_Authoress: edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.  
**Pairings: TyKa, MaRe and KeTa

_Whoa! An update! I'm sure it didn't take as long as last time, but it has been a while, and for that I am sorry! But thankyou to: renanimeangel, Laurelleaves, still-trying-to-get-a-life, serena429, xXxAngelxXx, FireieGurl, ilovesugar, Shinigami, Road Kill Roko, phoneixanddashes, kimmy kittens and CooledCrimsonWolf. _

_My goodness there's a lot of you! LOL! I'm so sorry that I could not give individual feed back, but I do appreciate all your wonderful reviews and thanks guys for all your support! I hope you like the update. But all the characters will be VERY OOC here, as it is a different time and place (just warning) And yes, Kai is very straight forward (LOL) I just thought it was nice if I changed the tables around. It's always Tyson sucking up, well, now its Kai's turn. Read and Review! _

_**CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST STAGE**_

Takao sighed as he clicked on a webpage which allowed direct access into the government of defence's database. This had already turned out to be an interesting case now that Rei and Kai where there… living in there house… peeping over his shoulder... "What's ya doin?" he asked, Takao sighing. "What does it look like?" he snapped, Kai smirking as he placed his lips near Takao's ear "if you don't want me here just say it" he whispered, his breath tickling Takao's neck. Takao shoved him away and glared. "I don't want you here" he spat, before turning back to the screen and typing furiously. Kai shrugged as he sat on the chair, placing his hands on the table. Getting bored, an idea came to mind. Waiting till Takao was engulfed and fully absorbed into his work, Takao all the sudden heard _tap tap tap _Takao glanced over his shoulder at Kai who blinked back at him seemingly innocently. Glaring, Takao turned back to the screen and began to read again. _tap tap tap _clicking his tongue against the walls of his mouth, Takao fought to keep his anger in check. _tap tap tap_ fist clenching, Takao bit his lip to avoid any physical violence. Waiting for the next interruption so that he could snap at him, Takao relaxed after hearing no tap for five minutes.

Guessing he gave up, Takao mentally shrugged and reabsorbed himself into his work._ tap tap tap _spinning around, Takao stood and glared coldly at Kai who was smiling at him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he demanded, Kai shrugging innocently. "What? Can't a guy tap his finger without being persecuted these days?" he asked, shrugging as he casually tapped his fingertips on the wooden table. Takao hissed as he clenched his fists. "Geez, if you want me to stop, just ask me!" Kai stated, waving his hands in supposable surrender. "Fine then…SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP TAPPING YOUR DAMN FINGERS!" Takao boomed, as he huffed and stalked out of the room frustrated. Waiting till he left, Kai laughed loudly as he glanced up the stairs. Walking down, Rei flashed Kai a tired look as he sat down next to him. "Kai…did you HAVE TO do that?" he asked, rubbing his temples as sounds of breaking things where heard upstairs. "Yep" Kai replied casually, as he suppressed another laugh. "The guy sure does get pissed off real easily" Rei sighed as he waved the comment away. "Just give him a break please?" he asked, Kai shrugging. "I guess I could try…not guarantee though!"

Rei rolled his eyes as he glanced at his partner wearily. "Your not making this mission easier you know" Kai laughed as he stood and grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge. "What are you talking about? I'm just making it a whole lot more interesting!" he defended, Rei sighing as he took a sip of the glass of juice Kai poured for him. Shrugging, Kai sat down and gulped down his glass of juice. "Anyway…he's kinda hot when his angry" Rei's shoulders slumped in defeat as he glanced at his smirking partner. "Kai, that's breaking co-" _RING RING._ Blinking, Kai glanced at his mobile and slid it open. "Hiwitari. Yep. Okay. We'll be right there chief" sliding his phone shut, Kai looked up at Rei. "There is a situation at the 'Diamonte' down town. It's him" Nodding, Rei ran up stairs to collect the other two. Kai strapped on his guns, as he pulled his black, sleeveless bullet proof vest over his head and placed his guns in their sockets. "Looks like we get to catch the bad guys before sleep" he murmured, strapping on ammo as the glaring Takao entered the room, everyone ready. "you know, that vest really does look sexy on you" he commented, Takao being held by Rei and Max for him to cause no physical harm to him. "Think of the mission! We're on duty!" Max whispered in his ear, Takao relaxing and shaking off their hold. "I'll deal with you later" he hissed at Kai, who smirked in return.

Max stalked after Takao as he grabbed the car keys on the table. "You said you would take it easy on him" Rei stated, Kai turning towards him and casually shrugging. "I also said there would be no guarantee!" Kai fired back, grabbing the keys and walking out the door. Rei sighed as he watched his departing form. "You can get so frustrating some times…" he murmured, as he strapped on his guns and grabbed his laptop. _"Now, now Koi! No need to try and run me over!"_ Rei sighed as he shook his head; Takao was seriously going to bash him soon. _BEEP! "REI! HURRY UP MAN! THEY'RE ALREADY GONE!" _Rei's eyes widened as he ran out the door. "COMING!"

_**Diamonte Jewellery store – Down town **_

Stepping out of the car, Takao seethed and shut the car door hard. "That guy is seriously ticking me off! Of all the nerve! HE such a dic-" "You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you?" Takao spun around to find Kai, casually leaning against his car. "Cause I'd be very flattered!" he stated, battering his eyelashes at him mockingly. "Why you little-" "BOYS! Glad your here! We think it's him, there is another hostage situation inside. There are women and children inside, be as careful as you can" they nodded as Kai turned around and glanced at Takao. "Well then sparky, heres the plan. You do what you do and we save your asses. Simple enough?" he asked as Takao unsheathed his sword and gun. "Simple enough for me" he replied, nodding at Maxie and walking towards the building. Kai nodded at Rei as they ran ahead of them. "HEY! What the hell do you think you're…oh…" Takao blinked as he and Max watched them scale up the wall and land gracefully on the roof. "Show off" Takao muttered, but couldn't stop himself feeling very much impressed. Shrugging, they entered the building quietly, rolled on the ground and stopped behind the front counter.

"There are no hostages here; he must be keeping them at the back!" Nodding at Max, Takao agreed and glanced about him. Seeing an entrance on the right of them Takao pointed to it "There!" he stated as they quietly rushed to the door, raising their guns. Leaning on the two opposite sides of the door frame, Takao nodded at Max. "One, two, THREE!" knocking down the door, they dodged the bullets flying at them and managed to bring down three gunmen. Reloading behind the counter, Takao glanced at the mirror on the wall. There where at least ten more gunmen. They where seriously out numbered, but not that he cared. He was used to it. Standing, Takao began to shoot and brought down another four gun men, Max bringing down three. There where only three left, standing, both Max and Takao brought down the rest and walked over to the hostages, the women and children curled up in balls of fright. "Ladies and gentleman, my name Is Agent Kinomiya and this is my partner Agent Mizuhara. If you would please evacuate this building quietly and quickly, outside will be your safety" some of them murmuring thankyous, they ran out the door as fast as they could. Max checked around the corner as he nodded at Takao. "They're safe" he stated, Takao mentally checking it off his list.

"Well hello Agent Kinomiya and Agent Mizuhara. It's nice to see you again!" a voice stated, seemingly coming from everywhere. Takao spun around to find the identity of the voice and saw the video camera. "DAMMIT! He could see us all along!" Takao hissed, as the voice laughed. "That I could Kinomiya. Did you really think I would carry out this mission without precautions? You know me better then that Kinomiya, you know how much I love toying with people" Takao hissed as he glanced about him. "Goodbye Takao Kinomiya" the voice stated, Takao realising there was a red laser spot on him. Eyes widening, Takao saw Kai appearing out of no where and he heard a gun shot. Takao watched as if in slow motion, Kai falling before him, clutching his right leg painfully. Shaking himself out of it, Takao looked frantically at the now injured Kai. The voice laughed as the sniper disappeared. "Well, well. If it isn't Hiwitari. It's good to see you old friend!" Kai hissed as he stared at the camera. "I will kill you one day Summers" he spat as Takao's eyes widened. 'Wasn't that the guy who killed his parents? But how is that possible?' Takao's mind reeled, as he watched Kai wince in pain. The voice laughed as the lights began to flicker. "Now, now Hiwitari. There is no need to get all touchy on me, it wasn't personal…oh wait, yes it was. But you where meant to die on that day too, but you little rascal escaped by reach" the voice laughed again as the lights went out. "Until next time boys, it's been a pleasure" the lights switched back on to reveal the dead body of a middle aged man in the middle of the floor, a note placed beside him. The group shuddered as they're anger boiled. "Summers…" Kai hissed as he held is bleeding leg, loosing a vast amount of blood. Max and Rei walked over to the note, as Max pulled out a plastic sleeve and slipped on his rubber gloves. Picking up the note carefully, Max placed it in the bag as Rei wrote a label for it. Sealing it, Rei placed the tag over it and smiled at Max. "We sure do make a good team" Rei stated, Max grinning. "That we do, unlike some partners of ours" Max stated, glancing at Takao who was telling of Kai for taking the bullet for him.

"YOU IDIOT! What where you thinking? Where you even thinking? What where you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Takao roared, as Kai sighed. "I was doing my job" Kai stated simply, wincing at his bleeding leg. "You're a hard guy to impress you know?" he stated, as he shakily tried to get up. Crying out in pain, Kai slipped and was about to fall until Takao slipped an arm around him and held him up. Kai's eyes widened as Takao pulled him to him. "I was impressed…I was just worried that…that it could have been a lot worse" he whispered in his ear, Kai smiling slightly. "Don't worry about me I can handle myself" he replied, Takao smirking. "I can see that" he stated, slipping his arm around his waist and helping him hobble over to the other two. Rei glanced at Kai wearily as he kneeled and had a look at the damage. "It's not that bad, just a nasty gash on the side. You're very lucky. It could have been a lot worse" Kai rolled his eyes as they began to start walking out of the building. "What is with everyone and telling me that?" he sighed as they reached the open air.

Chief ran over as he glanced at Kai's leg. "KAI! Are you okay? What happened? Why are you bleeding? Does it really hurt? Is it bad?" Kai sighed at the developing migraine as he shook the questions away. Takao secured his grip as they hobbled to his car. "Maxie, meet us at home. I need to get this disinfected and cleaned up" Takao called over his shoulder as Max nodded and watched them speed away. "They're getting along better now" Rei commented, Max smirking. "Hmm…very interesting indeed. It's a good thing Takao just graduated from medicine" Rei's eyes widened as he glanced at Max. "Are you serious?" Rei asked as Max shrugged. "yeah, we graduated together" Rei gapped at him as he shook it off. 'Damn…these guys are smart arses' he thought as they updated Chief on the news and walked towards his car.

_**Back at the house**_

Injecting the serum, Kai gasped as he felt it sting. "Sorry…it numbs it though. If you don't do this, you'll have a fun time sowing it up" Kai smiled lightly as Takao cleaned around the edges. "You sound like you're a doctor" Takao laughed as he poked around it. "I am" Kai's eyes widened as he watched him work. 'The guys not kidding…but it must have been real recent…it didn't say that on the record' Takao finished sowing it up as the guys walked through the door. "How is he doing?" asked Max as he watched Takao placed the dressing on it and wrapped a bandage around his leg supportively. "He's all patched up. Now…let's have a look at that note!" Nodding, Max pulled it out and they all walked to the lab downstairs. "I don't remember seeing this place" Kai stated in awe, the lights turning on the reveal masses of chemicals and computers. "Max is a scientist, his mother before him. He likes to experiment and have lots of room. Here is where we do all our analysing" Rei's eyes widened as he glanced about. Max grabbed his lab coat and glasses as he slipped them on, as well as his plastic gloves. "How do you guys manage to pay for all this when you're only FBI?" Rei asked, Takao laughing. "Max's mum was a millionaire, and when she passed away, she left him all her fortune and work. My dad was in the army as general, he left me money, and my grandfather…gives random amounts at a time"

Max shrugged as he opened the note and placed it in a scanning machine. "The government pays for most of it though" he replied as Takao laughed. "What's the run down Maxie?" he asked, as Max typed furiously on the main frame computer. "Hmm…okay then. Yep. Well…" Max took of his glasses as he faced them. "There are no finger prints on the note, it's been printed out with an ink that majority of Japans used. There is no DNA strands of any kind and there are no clue to where it came from" Takao sighed as he rubbed his temples. "So it clean" he stated, Max nodding. "But there is one clue, and that is the writing itself. It says: where the sky meets the earth in a colourful painting. People enjoy it and give it ratings" Rei's face scrunched in confusion as he leant against the wall. "The art museum?" Takao shook his head as he folded his arms in thought. "No…that's exactly what he wants us to think. Well…we've reached the first stage of his game" he stated, running his tongue over his dry lips. "With many more to come"

_**END OF CHAPTER THREE**_

_Well! And update! YAAAY! Well, I hope you guys liked It and sorry again it took a while to update! Please review!_

_Edhel _


End file.
